Kiss of Death
by Lonixa
Summary: Death works in mysterious ways.
1. Chapter 1

"No please!" A soft and fragile voice called out. A girl cried out as she watched the events unfold out in front of her.

A jagged smirk was seen on another person at the scene. "Awe, is this the little girl's puppy? What are you going to do about it, huh punk?" The smirk soon turned sinister as he watched the helpless girl's reaction.

A light yelp was heard crying out as the dog was in pain. Uncaringly the man still swung the dog back and forth, holding it by its neck. The man couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle watching the teenager.

"P-Please! She's all I have!" The teenage girl fell to her knees and pleaded to make the man let the dog go. She would do anything to save her best friend. Anything.

The man rolled his eyes at the patheticness of the scene. "Really? You expect me to believe that. I mean it's just a dog." The man held out a hand as if portraying a piece of art. "I mean look around you. We're in a dark alleyway that you entered by free will. Who's going to save you or your pup.

The girl turned around nervously to the sidewalk that seemed so far away. It was true, she should have never taken this route home. It seemed like the faster way home at the time and now she was regretting every moment of it. "Please just give me Jessica back and we will be on our way." The puppy let out a yelp as if agreeing with the statement.

Bringing the hand that wasn't currently being used up to his chin, the man seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Well you see I could. But the thing here is I own this alleyway and the thing is if I do you a favor, then I have to give everyone favors." The man explained as if it was the simplest thing on the planet. "So whatcha going to give me if I give your puppy back?"

The girl opened her mouth but nothing came out, she knew what the man wanted. She had no cash on her at the moment and she had left her phone at her house not thinking she needed it. "Look, I have my wallet on me I can go get some cash if that's what you-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah! See I have plenty of money, I was looking for something. Well something a little different." The hairs on the back of the girls neck stood up. Every fiber dreaded what was happening. She had never expected this to happen to her in her lifetime and at the age of fifteen years old she was more than nervous for her first time to be taken in such a way. "So? What say you girl. I mean your dogs life is on the line after all."

Unknown to both the girl and the man. Two violet eyes were carefully watching from the shadows, ready to make a move when it was needed. The eyes watched with a mild boredom, it was something the person had witnessed once before and was ready to act on it once the man touched her.

So, the person patiently waited, watching carefully with what the next statement to be made that came from the girl. Would she bow her head in defeat or would she try to fight her way out and save her puppy? The figure wondered with mild curiosity.

Violet eyes would soon be filled with disappointment however as the girl bowed her head with slight tears coming out of her eyes. "V-Very well."

Sighing to themselves, the violet eyed figure began to reach from behind the man with the lecherous grin until a loud stomp was heard coming from the other side of the alleyway. Quickly withdrawing the pale hand. The figure watched with slight interest at seeing a new person enter the fray. It happened so rarely that the figure decided just to watch.

Both the girl and the man halted in their movements. The girl filled with shock and hope while the man was filled with slight anger at being denied the reward he had sought. "What is it boy. Can't you tell we are busy?" The man's tongue lashed out like a viper at the new person. The girl watched with hope filled eyes, wondering if the boy that came was her rescuer.

The boy that made the stomp looked impassively at the man. Having jet black hair and bright sea green eyes that looked slightly mad at the man, he asked, "What do you believe you are doing with her?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The man asked rhetorically.

Bright sea green eyes flashed with a tinge of anger. "You have ten seconds to give the girl her puppy and let her be on her way."

The man let out a barking laugh and flipped out a knife. Spinning it around a few times he held it to the puppy. "I suggest you go on your way boy. Otherwise it'll be the puppy, then the girl and finally you. This doesn't concern you. Leave with your life while you have the chance." He smiled grimly at the boy.

"No! Please!" The girl whalled as she ran towards the man with the knife, intending to protect her puppy at all costs.

Grabbing her by the throat, the man shoved the girl away roughly to the otherside of the ally. "Stay there Bitch. I'll be dealing with you momentarily." The man snarled at her so she wouldn't move any time soon and it did the trick. The girl was frozen in place with shock and fear.

Turning back around to where the boy was, the man let out a slight chuckle, "Trying to play the hero now, aren't you boy? Just know that heroes always end up dying." Twirling his knife around, the man beckoned the boy forward. His hand still clutching onto the dog so that he would have his prize soon after.

"You'd be surprised by how often I've heard something similar to those words you just said." The boy commented, bringing his fists into a relaxed position that were ready to strike.

The two stared down one another in a waiting position. The scene almost looked to be an old western showdown to see who was going to draw the gun first. On one side the boy wanted to hurry it up so the girl could get home safe and sound while on the other hand the man wanted to hurry so that he would be able to claim his prize as soon as possible.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the man swayed forward towards the boy. Shifting side to side so it would be hard for the boy to hit him. No doubt it was just some young man that had seen a movie once and thought he could protect the girl. The man let out a wild grin he had been containing the entire time as he waved the knife through his hand. The dog whining in pain seemed to be a melochy to his ears as it only ensured that the prize was so close.

The boy however stayed calm. Steading breathing as he watched the maniac come closer and closer waving the knife around like it was no one else's business. His eyes were sharped already having gotten used to the pattern that the man moved in. In the eyes of most he moved like a viper but in reality he moved like a sloth to the boy. The boy had dealt with much scarier things in life.

When the man came close to the boy, the boys breath slowed to a steady beat. As the man reached the boy a flurry of events happened.

The first was that the man slashed wildly with his right hand at the boy. The boy held his arm in a ninety degree angle to block the knife before launching a quick jab at the man's kidney. The punch was hard enough to make some blood come out of the man's mouth as he doubled over, dropping the dog in the process.

Not giving the man any breaks, the boy walked up to the man and grabbed his head. Slamming the man's head on the boys kneecap and watching the man fall limp. The man laid there like a rag doll, unmoving from the brutal fate that had just befallen on him.

The girl watched with wide eyes at what she had just seen. She had only seen things like that in the movies and none were as smooth as she had seen. Before she could come to the realization of what had just happened, her puppy attacked her with kisses.

The boy couldn't stop the smile that slowly etched on his face. It had felt good to save the girl. Walking over to the girl he got on his knee in front of the girl. "Are you okay ma'am?"

She was speechless for a moment, wide eyes and an open mouth. Stuttering for just a moment she soon brought herself together. "Y-Yeah, call me Carly Roberts and this is Jessica." The girl blurted out as she petted her puppy lovingly. Shakingly she grabbed the puppies leash and tried to put it on Jessica. Her hands were beginning to shake too much as a sudden dawn of realization fell on her as what was about to happen. "I-I…"

Comfortingly the boy grabbed onto the girls hand and guided her hand to the collar's buckle till the familiar click happened. "That's a beautiful name Carly Roberts. My name is Percy Jackson. Do you think you can get home if I guide you back to the road?" Percy asked the girl. Mustering the most comforting smile he could muster for the girl.

Unable to respond, Carly nodded her head almost frantically. "W-What about him?" A hesitant finger pointed at the unmoving body.

"Ah don't worry about that. I'll make sure to take him to the police." Percy gave her a promise and a light smile. "Now come on, I think your family may be looking for you." He said with a smoothing voice as he gently lifted her up to her feet. The girl gave a smile of gratitude but was unable to respawn.

Quietly the two of them walked down the long and dark alleyway towards the road. Percy silently rubbing her shoulder in comfort as they walked. No words were needed for the amount that she wanted to thank him and yet she had no idea how she could have thanked him for what he did. "Percy?"

"Yes Carly?"

The fifteen year old bit her lip. "Um thanks. Thanks alot."

Percy gave her a light smile as he gently patted her back one last time as they reached the road. "Will you be alright from here Carly?" He asked.

Carly took one last look at the road and saw her house in the distance. "Yeah, I should be fine." What she didn't add was that she was slightly scared to go all the way home but with the bright city lights and multiple people walking on the sidewalks there was no doubt she would be alright from here on out.

"Well have a good night Carly and remember not to take the alleyways in the darks, who knows what evil lurks." With one more slight smile, Percy headed back the way they had came.

Carly's eyes were on Percy's back until a loud scream was heard from down the road. "Carly!" The yell of her name brought her out from her trance as she turned back to the road to see her dad running into her and giving her a flying hug. "Are you alright? Where have you been! I was looking all over! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"

Had it really been that long? "Look dad I'm fine. Just got into something I wasn't supposed to is all." Carly told her father as she turned back one more time to see Percy before he disappeared from the alleyway.

Only to see nothing but the dark road that seemed endless.

Percy went back to the body that he had left in the dark alleyway. The once normal rag doll of a body that had been there was now torn to shreds. The only proof that there had been a body before was clothes that were all over they alleyway with blood and limbs. There was no shortage of blood that was in the alleyway. It was as if an artist had came and decided to test his new paintball gun in his art studio. Not even the monsters that Percy had faced in the past had been this messy.

Now at full alert, Percy brought out a ballpoint pen out from his pocket and uncapped it. The pen turned into a long one-handed sword. The sword seemed to gleam with excitement under the flickering light in the alleyway.

" _ **Well aren't you quite the hero Percy Jackson. Saving the damsel in distress before the big bad wolf got to her."**_ The feminine like voice seemed to echo through the alleyway making it impossible for Percy to pinpoint its location. Percy glanced from side to side trying to decipher where the voice was coming from and wondering if he had heard the voice before.

"I was going to hand that man over to the authorities. He had no right to die." Percy argued with the voice as he turned to the bloodied clothes.

There was a small giggle that once more, echoed through the room. " _ **Ah my bad young Percy. I was unable to contain my hunger and well… Seeing such a light and tasty dish just waiting there made it seem like a supreme meal. After all, filth like that deserves to die."**_ There was a bitter taste at the end of what the voice said.

Percy hesitated in his next statement. It was clear to him that he wasn't dealing with the normal run of the mill monster that he normally faced. There were only a few monsters that devoured their prey as quick as the voice had and they weren't nearly as intelligent as this voice talked. "Who are you?" Percy finally asked, his curiosity finally getting the bed of him.

He could practically feel the grin that rolled off of the voice. " _ **Why I'm glad that you asked."**_ The flickering light that had been Percy's solace in all of this began to flicker more and more before it bursted out and the bulb shattered into a million pieces. There was nothing Percy could see now other than the street that seemed to be far down the road. " _ **I am Lady Death. A pleasure to meet the one who has killed so many. I have been waiting to meet you for a long time. Luke Castellan sends his regards."**_ The voice gave out a mocking yet seductive laughter.

"That's a bold claim." Percy took note about how there was no doubt in her voice. She either was or truly believed that she was Death herself.

" _ **It is not a claim young Perseus. It is the truth."**_ As she spoke this a hand found its way up Percy's arm and followed up to his shoulder. Percy could feel the Death's breath on his ear as she spoke her next lines. " _ **You have intrigued me Perseus. Let's see if you can continue to do so."**_ A chaste kiss was placed on his cheek. " _ **See you soon Perseus."**_

At the end of her statement the alleyway seemed to light back up. The torn clothes and blood that was splattered all over the ground had seemingly disappeared and Percy was left all alone.

All alone with a flickering light and thoughts that began to disturb him.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an odd source of tranquility that Percy had been experiencing ever since he had gotten to Camp Half-Blood in the summertime. So many times before this summer Percy had been through a series of affairs that had in one way or another lead to people trying to kill him.

For once, he was able to relax. There wasn't an Earth Mother who was trying to crush him, not a Titan King that was after his blood and there wasn't a mooing Betsy that could cause the apocalypse. This was one of the only times he was able to relax.

Well as relaxing as it could be, his hair seemed to drip from the amount of sweat there was from teaching the Apollo children sword fighting. The job of teaching the other campers had fallen to him after the last sword instructor having died in the giant war.

"Alright, that's enough." Percy interrupted the Apollo campers. Seeing as how their hearts weren't into it and they were just playing around near the end of it. "Go and get some rest. I'm sure Will would love to know how your sword fighting went." There was an edge of steel in Percy's tone. He wanted to make sure that they understood how annoyed he was at them right now for not taking him seriously.

Working like a charm, the Apollo campers shot up and fled the arena as if a bull had been chasing them. Percy couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him as the floor was now littered with swords that the campers hadn't bothered to pick up. Honestly, he wasn't that scary.

Percy slowly drew up the celestial bronze sword and capped it. Turning the sword into a golden ballpoint pen. After capping the sword he put it in his pocket and began to walk around, collecting the swords that were littered on the ground.

Unsurprisingly the Apollo kids had been really messy and it left Percy taking longer then he wanted to clean up the area. They were arguably as bad as the Hermes cabin. By the time he was done the cleaning up the arena, it was night time and he had most likely missed dinner. Hopefully, a nymph would be so kind as to grab some food for him after this.

The lights illuminated the arena during the night which helped Percy finish cleaning up the mess. Walking over to the arena he went to turn off the lights. As he put his hands on the light switch the lights flickered once. Drawing his hands back from the light switch he stared at it for a moment.

Had he hit the light switch on accident and not noticed it? Going to touch the light switch once more to turn it off the lights flickered once more. Now Percy knew he was being messed with. His eyes turned to the other side of the arena where the other light switch was and found it undisturbed. Keeping his eyes on the switch he went back to hit the switch to turn off the lights.

This time it worked successfully as the lights switched off. Percy stayed for a moment to make sure that the lights wouldn't be flickering anytime soon and when there was no response he went to walk out of the arena only for the lights to flick once more right before he closed the door.

Now he knew that someone had been messing with him. Flinging the door wide open he walked into the arena with Anaklusmos uncapped and ready to battle. "Come out." His voice seemed to echo throughout the arena. A firm grasp behind it.

Reaching out with one hand he went to turn on the lights. The familiar click of the switch was heard but unlike what happened last time, the arena refused to be illuminated. The lights that normally clicked to life at times refused to turn back on.

Now Percy's guard was up, it seemed all too familiar to him with the event that happened over two weeks ago. "I know you're there, the one claiming to be Death."

" _ **Ah, What gave it away?"**_ The voice spoke mockingly in Percy's ear, making him jump slightly to the side. Flicking his sword over to the position where the voice had come from. A slight acceleration in the beating of his heart surprised himself.

This was different than the time he had met Nyx in Tartarus. While that was a place of torture and death there was at least a possibility of knowing that Nyx was indeed there. There was something odd about the person he was facing. With Nyx, he could grab ahold of her body and manipulate her if he had to, which he had done. With the person claiming to be Death, there was nothing around her. No form of liquid. Just pure and utter darkness. The only sense of familiarity was his trusty sword he had defeated so many with.

He couldn't sense the presence of the person who had just whispered in his ear. "What do you want?" Percy asked her in a blank voice, keeping the fear out of it.

There it was, once again the mocking yet seductive laughter that happened to echo all around him. It almost made Percy wonder if she was trying to let him know that he was nothing more than a plaything for her. Like she was trying to show off the authority she had over the situation. " _ **Oh, Perseus it's been two weeks to this very minute!"**_

Percy waited for her to explain but there was nothing except silence. "It's been two weeks since I've met you, yes. Now tell me what you want or piss off." Percy tapped his foot slightly impatiently. The earlier fear now gone yet a hint of curiosity was in his tone.

He could practically feel the grin that was rolling off of her in waves. " _ **It's been two weeks since you've done anything interesting, Silly!"**_ The familiar mocking tone sounded somewhat sarcastic.

This sent Percy on an edge as he stared at where he believed she was at. There was a tingle in his gut that told him something bad was going to happen. Whenever immortals used the word interesting, It normally meant something big was about to happen. Percy's had a feeling this wasn't going to be an exception.

"How amazingly astute of you," Percy commented dryly. Surprising even himself and the amount of sarcasm his voice showed. "Should I go and get a medal for you?"

There was a brief moment of silence that put Percy on the edge until he heard laughter. Unlike the times before where it was a mocking and dry laughter, this held one full of mirth that begged to escape from her. " _ **That… That was actually funny Perseus. Who knew you could be such a comedian?"**_

"I try."

He could feel the smile. It seemed to radiate off of her. There were no words that seemed to describe the way of how he knew this but every fiber in Percy's body knew she was smiling. "Stop that."

" _ **Stop what, Perseus?"**_ He ignored the amusement coming from her voice.

"Tell me what you want." It wasn't a demand nor a question. It was something that Percy just said. There was no curiosity in his tone, there was only a want to get rid of the nuisance that had entered into his life.

The lights flickered on for a moment and Percy caught a glimpse of someone standing across the room. It had been on such short notice that Percy's eyes struggle to adjust to the light for a moment and when they had the lights turned off again.

Once more the lights flickered on. This time Percy was able to make out the figure and find he was indeed talking to a girl. One with pale skin and bright purple eyes. Before he could take note anything else the lights flickered off again. Next time the lights flickered on the girl was in mid-step coming towards him, already halfway through the arena. It was as if Kronos himself had stopped time and decided to take a three-dimensional picture that you could rotate around.

On the fourth flicker that the lights came back to life, Percy had an irreversible shiver that traveled up his spine. She was closing in on him now and he could just make out the deadly smirk that was plastered onto her face. It looked as if she was a doll that wasn't allowed to stop smiling with a grin that was forced on her. Her bright violet eyes looked amused at the situation and her pale skin looked untouched. It was as if a beauty of death was approaching, letting you know just how theatrical Percy's death was going to be.

Most people in this scenario would have started to run, trying to escape the inevitable. Most people would have closed their eyes and waited for the death to come, welcoming it. Most people would have tried holding up the sword in a wimpy fashion and have hoped for the best.

Percy Jackson was not most people.

Something clicked in Percy as the fourth flicker of light illuminated the arena. Instead of finding a way to retreat from the doll-like figure, Percy held up Anaklusmos in a vice grip pointed straight at the doll in a flash.

There was a loud squelch sound that seemed to echo dramatically throughout the arena. Percy felt as if he was supporting something as he tried holding up his sword. Finding it much heavier than normal.

Before Percy could do anything, the lights flickered to life. It took a couple moments but the light came fully back to life after a few tries.

For the first time ever. Percy had the urge to throw up where he had been standing from the sight of death. He had never taken a human life before and while this wasn't human, there was something definitely showing that this was some recreation or clone of the human race.

Unlike normal human blood which was red, black blood seemed to be splattered all over the floor with some of it reaching Percy. There was a trail that slowing came about halfway down his blade before dripping down to the ground, splashing each time it landed.

Percy looked up to the girl with void purple eyes that didn't seem to move at all. Anaklusmos was lodged into the middle of her neck and she had slid partway down the blade. Her smirk was still plastered on her face which for some reason annoyed Percy greatly. Tilting his sword down, the body seemed to slide down with it and made a quiet thump as it collapsed to the ground.

Percy winced as the body collapsed on the ground. Killing monster like appearances versus the human-like appearances had more of an effect on him than he liked to admit.

Staring at the body for just a moment, Percy soon turned around and walked towards a bench with a towel on it. Glancing at the body one last time just to make sure nothing happened to it, he grabbed the towel and began to wipe off Anaklusmos. It was the first time that anything had actually stained the blade other than the golden particles that sprayed on it after killing a monster.

It took Percy a moment to realize but as he was wiping Anaklusmos he found that the black blood refused to come off of the blade. Pausing in his actions Percy took a close look at the blood on the blade. There seemed to be nothing different with it so Percy pulled some water out of a nearby water bottle and gently began to wipe the blade. This had no effect on it and the black blood refused to move from its position.

"What the…" Percy trailed off as he stared at his sword. The towel was now filled with the black blood but the blood on the blade refused to leave its spot as if it was stuck there. Had it already hardened? He could already see Zoe Nightshade staring down at him from the stars and glaring at him for messing up the blade. "Perhaps I should talk to the Hephaestus cabin?" He mumbled to himself. Hopefully, Leo would have been able to fix this up.

As he was about to put Anaklusmos down and start cleaning up the arena, something caught his eye. On the edge of his sword a small movement began to happen, too small for the normal eye to pick up but with Percy's demigod reflexes he saw the black blood begin to go up the blade.

Trying to drop the blade, Percy found himself unable to do so. It was as if gorilla glue had been stuck to his hand and he was unable to peel it off. "What the Hades?" He murmured.

Once more trying to drop it, Percy found himself unable to do so. A tinge of panic started to surge into Percy. This was not normal, this was something different entirely.

" _ **What's the matter Perseus, scared?"**_ The voice of death said from behind him and Percy's eyes grew wide. Turning around to see the person he had just closed moments before, looked to be in perfect shape as she grinned widely at Percy. Well, as perfect as one could look with a sword wound that went right through their neck.

"How are you still alive?"

She grinned widely at Percy's question. " _ **Oh, my Percy. If you think something as small as that is going to stop me you better think twice. Nothing will pull you from me."**_ She purred at the end of the statement sending an uncontrollable shiver down his spine, something he happened to be doing quite often when talking with this person.

Percy ignored her answer to the best of his abilities. "What is this?" He asked her. No doubt she had done this to him.

" _ **It's a gift."**_

"I don't want it." He immediately retorted back.

Her smug grin only made Percy want to stick a blade in her neck once more. " _ **Why Perseus. What is given can not be taken back. Besides, the gift is starting to take effect."**_

Percy wore a confused look for a moment before his eyes lit up and stared down at the black blood. He hadn't even felt it as it went up to his hand and was now beginning to crawl across his skin and grow up his neck. The tingling sensation felt weird and Percy wanted to shudder. He had no idea what it was and it may very well kill him.

Behind him, Percy felt two slender arms hug him. " _ **I can't wait to see what you show me, Percy."**_ A kiss was planted on his cheek once more.

"Wha-" Percy froze in his movement, it was as if all strength left his body. Before he knew it he collapsed on the ground and blacked out.

Death stood above him, a wicked grin gracing the features that somehow made her look eloquent despite the scene. "Hey Perce you-" A voice called out from the doorway to the arena. A demigod that Percy must have known had a look of fear as he saw the scene. "Hey! Get away from him!" The boy pulled out a pitch black sword.

Death snapped her fingers and the boy collapsed to his knees, gasping as he lost control of his body. Death walked by him uncaringly however right as she passed him she paused for a moment. " _ **You would do best to keep my property safe, boy."**_


End file.
